Jane and Maura Best Friends?
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: This is just a little one shot that popped into my head while I was working on Dreams and Journals! It could be more, maybe, if you want! RATING CHANGED TO T! *CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP!* Please enjoy! Oh and review!
1. Chapter 1

Jane turned over and sighed. _I haven't slept this good in years. _She sat up and stretched running her fingers through her hair. _It's a little chilly in here. _She said as she began to run her hands up and down her arms. _Wait a second. _She felt around for her shirt. Her eyes immediately shot open as she looked down to see her bare chest, completely exposed to the air. She grabbed her blanket and quickly pulled it to her. _Jesus! _ Her head was pounding. _What the hell happened last night? And better yet, where am I? _She looked around. _I'm in Maura's bed room. Why am I in Maura's bedroom and OH MY GOD!_

She looked to her right and saw the peaceful, sleeping form of Dr. Maura Isles fully naked, laying on her stomach. A contented sigh washed over the Medical Examiner. Jane jumped out of bed, grabbing the blanket to cover herself. Sadly she didn't realize that Maura had been sleeping on top of the blanket and just as she yanked the coverings off the bed, she sent her best friend sailing to the floor. She landed with a thud.

"Ow!" a small head of honey blonde hair popped up from the floor. She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning to you too Jane."

Jane watched as Maura stood up, rubbing her head. Her eyes were still closed as she stretched. She opened her eyes slightly. "Is there any particular reason you decided to throw me out of bed?" she was fully awake now.

Jane pulled the covers around her body tighter. "Maura—look down."

Maura looked down. "Oh. I'm—not clothed." She stood there for a moment. Her eyes widened. "Oh!" Maura pulled the other corner of the blanket around her haphazardly.

"What did we do?" Jane asked, eyes wide.

"Oh my God Jane!" she repeated as she pulled an empty bottle of St. Michele's Merlot out from under her bedside table.

"Did we—"Jane couldn't bear to say the words out loud. All these years she had dreamed of bedding the gorgeous Dr. but not like this! Her head started to spin. _Holy shit. I had drunken sex with the woman of my dreams-and I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER! _

"Yes Jane. I believe we did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! Here is the next chapter. I wrote this in English class today. I'm not ever really sure I should have posted it but what the hell right? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rizzoli and Isles, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!**

"Shit." Jane put her hands to her mouth. The two women stayed silent, staring at each other. "I uh-I think I should go shower. Do you mind if I shower? Because I need to shower." She turned on her heel and began to waddle to the bathroom.

Maura gasped. " Jane! Oh my God-"

"What?" Maura stood there horrified. "Maura!" Jane shouted.

Maura waddled over to Jane and pointed to her back. Jane strained her neck to see. She gasped.

"Oh my God-" their eyes met.

"Claw marks!" they said in unison. The two women looked on in horror, breathing heavily.

"I really need a shower!" Jane shouted as she threw down the blanket and sprinted to the bathroom.

Maura called after her. "I'll just uh-I'll go wash myself in the sink- in the kitchen!" she threw the blanket on the bed and ran out of her bedroom. She raced into the kitchen and grabbed the vegetable sprayer. Turning on the water she sprayed herself repeatedly in the face. _Oh God. Oh God please, please let me remember! Something, anything!_

Jane slammed the door to the bathroom, flew into the shower and threw the faucet up, not waiting for the water to warm. She grabbed a washcloth and ferociously scrubbed her face. _Oh God. Maura clawed me! That is so, unbelievably hot! Please let me remember something! Anything! _Jane jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dabbed her face. _Oh my God oh my God oh my GOD!_

Maura shut the sink of and white knuckled the kitchen counter. _I need clothing. I can't stand here naked. What if Angela was to walk in? _She ran back to her bedroom. _Where are my clothes? _She searched desperately along the floor. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts? She didn't care she threw them on quickly. Just then Jane exited the bathroom covered in a towel. She grabbed her clothes from last night up off of the floor.

"Maura close your eyes!"

"What?" the medical examiner asked.

"Close your damn eyes!"

Maura put a hand over her eyes and Jane quickly put her clothes back on. "How's your back?" she asked.

"Maura!" she shrieked.

"What? I'm merely asking. It was my fault after all."

"I just-I need to go." She brushed past Maura and made her way to the kitchen. Maura followed.

"Jane! I'm sorry! Really!"

"It's not your fault Maura! I just need to-I just can't be here right now! Especially because you're wearing my clothes!"

Maura looked down. She was wearing a pair of Jane's boxer shorts and her old Boston P.D T-shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even realize—"

Jane held a hand up. "It's fine ok! Looks better on you anyway. Where are my damn keys!?" She walked over to the end table and began looking around it.

"Jane-" Maura rounded the other side of the couch and reached around Jane, pulling a set of keys out of one of the couch cushions. She held them in front of Jane's' face. "Here" Jane took them. Maura began to step back when her foot caught on the table. She began to fall backwards. Jane snaked her arm around the young doctor's waist. She pulled her close to her chest. "Are you alright?"

Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. "Yeah-I'm-I'm fine." Jane kept her arm around Maura's waist. Maura dropped the keys back on the table. The next few moments passed slowly. Maura leaned in apprehensively, never taking her eyes off of Jane's. She leaned in closer until her lips gently brushed the detective's. She moved slowly at first, cupping Jane's cheek in her hand.

"Maura." Jane whispered.

"Shhh-please be quiet." She kissed her again.

"Did you just-shush me?" she said between kisses.

"I'll do it again." Maura slid her hands up into Jane's shirt.

"You-better not." She gasped as Maura's hand continued to travel north." Maura-" _Ah screw it! _Jane grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her best friend closer to her. She deepened the kiss slightly.

"Jane-" Maura responded by pushing the detective onto her couch. She climbed on top of her and nibbled at the tender flesh of her neck. Jane couldn't handle it. She turned over and pulled Maura underneath her, her hands explored the soft flesh concealed beneath her friend's shirt. _Damn you Maura Isles. Damn you! _ God this felt so good! It felt so right! Oh God! Jane's hands slid down to Maura's pants button. _Am I really about to do this-again? Oh God! _

Maura snaked her hands around Jane's neck and began to lift up her shirt. Realization hit Jane like a ton of bricks. She stopped, stood, grabbed her keys, and ran toward the door. She threw it open, and didn't stop until she reached her car. She got in and put the keys in the ignition, putting it into gear, she sped off down the road. _What have I done?_

**Whoop there it is! Review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! Fair warning, this chapter is pure angst! But I promise, the next chapter will be better! I have a good feel for where I want this story to go! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rizzoli and Isles, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction! **

"Oh God today sucks!" Jane groaned as she sat back in her desk chair. "Is there a reason Cavanaugh has us buried six feet under a stack of damn paperwork?" she ran her hands over her face.

"We wouldn't have as much if you hadn't said that you'd do the Doc's paper work too." Korsack said from behind his computer screen.

"Thank you, one man peanut gallery." Jane snapped.

"Why did you offer to do her work anyway?" Frost asked.

_Because I don't want to go down there and see her. _"I bit off more than I could chew I guess." She sighed.

"You put the whole damn thing in your mouth, that's what you did." Korsack stated.

"Again, peanut gallery. Very stressful." She gestured to the older detective.

"Would you just go down there and tell her you need help? We need the tox reports on Flanagin anyway."

"Yeah, just kill two birds with one stone." Frost chimed in.

_I'd rather kill myself. _ "Why can't you do it?" she asked.

Korsack stood a little straighter. "Your ma's on break. I owe her a cup of coffee."

"You what?" Jane asked. "Wait-my MA?!"

"Yes your Ma. Now if you'll excuse me-" he made his way over to the elevator.

"Alright Frost what about you?"

"I-"

"Detective Frost, a word please." Cavanaugh poked his head out of his office."

"Does that answer your question?" Frost stood and retreated to Cavanaugh's office.

_Damnit. So close. So very, very close. _

Jane reluctantly stood, grabbed the miscellaneous paperwork, and made her way to the elevator. _Why am I doing this?_ She pushed the button several times. As the doors closed behind her she leaned her head against the wall. It had been a four days since the 'incident' or at least that's what Jane was calling it. For the most part she had been able to avoid Maura. Every once in a while she would get a whiff of the Doctor's sent as she passed by the café, which sent her mind into overload. Her body was still on fire from Maura's touch and no matter how many times she showered, it was still there. The elevator bell dinged, signaling the end of the all too short ride. _What am I going to say? What am I going to DO? _ She sighed and looked at her watch. 12:30. _Hmm, maybe she took an early lunch-Dear God please let her be at lunch._ Jane quickly exited the elevator and made her way into the morgue. _Please please please please please-_

"Good afternoon Detective." Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang said from behind her desk.

"Afternoon Suzie." Jane paused. "Is Dr. Isles here?" _Please say no Please say no PLEASE SAY NO! I'm not ready for this!_

"She just got back from lunch."

Jane cringed inwardly. "Thank you Suzie."

"You're welcome Detective."

_Well here it is Jane. The moment of truth. _Her heart was hammering in her chest. _Eww are my palms-sweaty? _Jane mentally kicked herself. _Calm yourself Rizzoli._

Jane entered the morgue slowly. She found Maura standing over their latest victim. John Flanagin. _Alright here goes noth-_

"Is there something wrong with me Jane?" Maura asked suddenly.

"Uh-wha-what do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"You know what I mean-" she stated matter of factly.

"Care to elaborate?" Jane asked.

"Hmm, let's see shall we?" Maura ripped off her gloves and threw them into the tray. "You sleep with me, and then you decide to try and ravish me on my couch, which sadly, I really enjoyed, and then after all that, you leave me." She leaned against the table. "So I want to know, what's wrong with me."

"Maura-" Jane started.

"And don't lie to me. That's the last thing I need." She spat.

"There's nothing wrong with you Maura. I just-" Jane stopped and sighed.

"You what Jane?" she crossed her arms and shifted all her weight onto one foot.

"I can't feel this way Maura. I just-I just can't do this with you!" Jane grabbed the file from the table and began to leave the morgue.

"You know what Jane?" Maura asked, tears in her eyes.

"What?" she turned on her heel.

The Doctor shook her head. "Never mind."

"Maura-" Jane slowly approached.

"Get out of my morgue Jane!" Maura shouted.

Jane jumped when the doctor raised her voice. "Fine." She hustled out of the morgue and sprinted to the elevator. Maura's soft sobs were all she heard as the doors closed.

**There it is! I swear the next chapter will be a little lighter! The makeup is the best part right!? As always reviews are appreciated, as well as criticism! I love your feedback so-give me some! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter. I just-oh I like this story so very much and GAH! You guys are awesome! Alright alright, I'm done ass kissing…without further ado-CHAPTER 4!**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Rizzoli and Isles, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…**

As soon as Jane left Maura hated herself. She looked down and noticed she was white-knuckling the autopsy table. "Why did I have to scare her away?" she asked John. She wiped a tear that had escaped and began rolling down her face. "She should be the one torn up about all this! Not me! Absolutely not me!" she began to pace. _I need to approach this logically. How am I going to solve this problem? _

Suddenly Suzie walked into the morgue. "Are you alright Dr. Isles?"

Maura stopped pacing. "Yes Suzie I'm fine."

The criminalist gave her a sideways look. "Alright. Here are the tox results on Mr. Flanagin."

"Thank you Suzie." As Suzie departed, Maura stopped in her tracks. "That-damnit Jane!" Maura gasped. _Great now I'm swearing-oh when I get my hands on Jane-_She stopped herself. _That woman will be the literal death of me. _She wiped another tear away, undid one more button of her blouse and stood up straighter. "I'm going to be just fine." She entered the elevator and leaned against the wall. _I'm going to be just fine._

Jane threw the extra paperwork back on her desk along with the tox report. _Well that went just beautifully_! _Maybe the next time I see her, she'll burst into tears-or flames._ Jane laid her head on the desk and sighed. _Why do I always run from her? _She asked herself._ I don't want to lose her that's why! _Jane sat up just as the thought hit her. _That's it. THAT'S IT!_ _Ok ok, how do I tell Maura that? _She was ripped out of her thoughts when someone approached her desk.

"You grabbed the wrong file." The voice was soft, seductively so if Jane had anything to say about it. _Oh no, wait a minute. That's just how she talks usually-_

"Thank you Doctor." Jane replied, turning her attention to the doctor. _Was that button open a minute ago? _Jane couldn't help but stare. _What was I thinking about before? _

"Not a problem Detective." She said as she grabbed the other file and began to make her way over to the elevator.

"Maura wait!" Jane said as she grabbed the extra paperwork and followed her outside the bullpen. She touched the doctor's arm, a wave of electricity shot up her forearm. "Uh-I grabbed some extra work thinking I could handle it-" Maura took it and looked it over.

"Sure. I'll make sure it's finished by this evening." She looked at Jane. _God you have such pretty eyes. _Jane scolded herself. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss the doctor on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered against her hair.

Maura nodded. "No problem." She stood there for a moment before retreating to the elevator.

Jane smiled all the way back to her desk, a small seed of hope began to sprout up within her. _Baby steps. _Jane said to herself. _Baby steps._

Maura stood in the elevator, completely shocked. _So much for THAT plan working. _She re- buttoned her shirt. _Of all the people-why can't I stay mad at her? _Maura let out an exasperated breath. _She LEFT Me! Alone. In my home. On my couch. _ She began to pace the tiny space. _Why am I acting like this? _

She felt her phone buzz. "Ugh!" she said quickly. When she read the caller ID she thought about deleting the message. _You know, I'm really trying to stay angry at you! You are NOT helping me at all! _She sighed and opened the message.

_Hey. I'll be at the Dirty Robber tonight. 8 o'clock. I really want to talk to you._

_-Jane_

Maura stood there phone in hand for a moment before replying.

_I'll be there. _

_-M_

_This is going to be such a mess._ Maura thought as she exited the elevator. _Such a mess._

**Big things are coming guys! Big things indeed! Told you this chapter was a little bit lighter. Can't wait to see what's going to happen at the Dirty Robber! As always, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been hair on fire and for some reason I couldn't find a goddamn bucket of water! As for this story-I have a feeling this chapter may piss some of you off- you've been warned. **

"Was that Dr. Isles?" Frost asked as he sat back down at his desk.

Jane nodded.

"So what did she find?"

Jane grabbed the file. "Not sure, I haven't looked yet." She flipped the file open and skimmed. "Says here he suffered cardiac arrest."

"How'd it happen?" Frost asked.

"Faulty pace maker." She pointed to a photo.

"So he wasn't murdered-"

"Nope." Jane sighed. "In a way that's a good thing."

"I know. I feel the same way-still though-"

Jane laughed. "Yeah, now we're stuck here with a crap ton of paperwork and Korsack isn't back-" Jane stopped herself as she swallowed the large lump in her throat.

"From his-date?" Frost asked, eyebrows raised.

Jane grabbed her pencil and threw it at Frost. "You're a jerk you know that?"

He laughed and grabbed the pencil off the floor.

"So what did Cavanaugh want?" she asked as she sat back in her chair.

Frost put the pencil back on Jane's desk. "Suzie told him about what happened in the morgue last week."

Jane grimaced and tried to hold back her laughter. Frost had come down to the morgue to watch the autopsy. He had spent all day preparing himself for it. Finally when the time came they all made their way down stairs. Once they arrived they all huddled around the table. Maura lifted the sheet to show them all a certain body part-that was severed and partly missing. Without warning Frost fainted, and as he fell he knocked over the instrument table with his arm causing all of Maura's tools to go flying across the room. They landed with a large clatter. Jane and Korsack looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that neither of them could lift him up.

Jane giggled at the thought. "What did he say?"

Frost sighed. "I'm not allowed in the morgue-for the foreseeable future." He slunk deeper into his chair.

"Maybe that's a good thing yeah?" Jane asked, her laughter subsiding.

"Yeah-maybe." His cheeks reddened.

Jane smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll be busy." She held up a stack of paper work.

"Yeah I guess." He grabbed it from her and began working. Jane checked her watch. _Seven. I have to meet Maura in an hour. _

"I'll see you tomorrow Frost." She said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where ya going?" he asked her as she began to make her way to the elevator.

"Home." She smiled.

Jane arrived at the Dirty Robber and sat in the same booth they always sat in; she ordered a beer and a glass of Merlot. She sat back and waited until the server came with her drinks. She leaned over her beer, but didn't drink it. _Why am I so nervous? _She took a deep breath. _Alright-alright Jane. Just tell her-just tell her! _She checked her phone. _Seven- forty five. _She ran her fingers through her hair. _Come on Maura-_

"Well Bass, what do you think?" Maura asked the large tortoise sitting at her feet. He raised his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you." She shook her head. _I'm talking to a tortoise-_ She turned her attention back to the mirror. The beautiful red Valentino she bought really made her eyes pop, not to mention her figure. Maura Isles had never really paid much attention to how she looked, oh sure she liked wearing designer and curling her hair, but that was just routine. She never did it to impress anyone. _Until now. _She smiled in spite of herself. _Of all the people-_She sighed. _Oh Jane- Jane. _Maura suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She closed her eyes.

_"Jane!" Maura laughed as she sat back onto the couch. "Hurry up! I poured you another glass!"_

_ "I know I know I'm coming!" Jane slid onto Maura's couch, large bowl of popcorn in hand. She put the bowl down on the coffee table and laid her head on Maura's lap. Maura handed the detective her glass. _

"_God I love doing this! It's seriously the highlight of my week!" Jane sighed as she sat up and took a sip._

_ "Really?" Maura asked as she took another sip from her glass._

_ "Yeah. Really." Maura hadn't realized just how close their faces were until that moment. Jane slid forward a little more, until their lips were almost touching. _

_ "Well-I'm, I'm glad." She stuttered. _

_ "Good." Jane whispered with that devilish smile of hers. "I think the movie's starting." With that she slid back down onto Maura's lap. Maura let out a frustrated breath and leaned back against the couch. I WILL kiss you Jane Rizzoli, make no mistake about that. _

_ Later, as the movie ended, both women looked at each other. Jane blinked, her face lit only by the small amount of light cast by the TV. _

_ "You're so beautiful Jane." Maura pushed a lock of hair out of Jane's face. _

_ "So are you Maura." Jane sat up again. This time she leaned in. Maura felt Jane's breath on her lips. "Maur-"_

_ "Yes Jane?" she asked, her eyes closed. _

_ "I think I need more wine."_

Maura jumped as her phone beeped. _Oh no! I'm late! _

Jane looked at her watch. _Eight- fifteen. _She turned her attention to the door. She watched as Maura Isles strode into the Dirty Robber. _Dear God. _Jane watched as the Medical Examiner leaned against the door frame and fixed her heel. Her slender body was draped in beautiful, skin-tight, red silk. Her hair, though damp from the rain, glistened under the low bar lights. Jane looked down at her attire. _Underdressed-as usual. _She returned her attention to the beautiful woman approaching the booth.

"Sorry I'm late. I uh-ran into some traffic." She sat down across from Jane, resisting the urge to itch her neck.

"You're not terribly late." Jane smiled. "Here" She pushed the glass of red wine toward Maura. "I took a wild guess."

The doctor smiled nervously and took a sip. "Thank you."

Jane ran the tip of her finger around the edge of the glass. Neither of them spoke, they just listened to the sounds of the bar and the rain; both sets of eyes were downcast.

"So, why did you call me here?" Maura asked finally.

Jane sighed. _Here we go-moment of truth. _"Well-" she stopped.

"Well?" Maura asked.

"I-I wanted to apologize-." She stopped for a moment unsure of how to continue.

Maura took another sip. "For what?"

Jane sighed. "Everything."

Maura almost choked on her wine. "What do you mean everything?"

Jane sighed. _Why is this so hard? _"Just-everything! I feel awful about everything! None of this should have ever happened!" Jane sat back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you mean-do you mean-everything? Or just yesterday morning?" Maura asked quickly.

Jane put her elbows on the table for support. "Well I can't really apologize for something I can't remember-." She whispered.

"But, do you wish it had never happened?" tears began to threaten as Maura looked on in disbelief.

"Look at you Maura! You're literally falling apart right in front of me!" Jane ran her hands through her hair. "This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

"You didn't answer my question Jane." Maura stated rather angrily.

"Yes Maura I wish it had never happened! It's ruining our friendship!" _I can't feel this way for her! She's my best friend! AND TOTALLY OUT OF MY LEAGUE! And I'm not-like this! And she doesn't even feel the same for me! Why is she getting so upset!? _Jane sat up.

Maura sat back, speechless. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought it was _helping_ our friendship! I thought that perhaps after this we'd have MORE than a friendship!" Maura stopped herself and put a hand over her mouth,

"You-you what?" Jane asked shocked.

Maura felt a tear running down her cheek. "I-Good Bye Jane." She grabbed her bag and coat and ran outside into the pouring rain.

_What the hell just happened? _

**Ok ok ok now before you throw the kitchen sink at my head, just know that THIS IS THE LAST ANGSTY CHAPTER! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! YOU'VE ALL BEEN SO PATIENT! I SWEAR-I'M GETTING THERE! IT'S WHAT HAPPENS OUTSIDE THE BAR THAT COUNTS! Oh-I've said too much-reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely dears! You've all been soooo very patient! And I'm so glad to have such great readers! I think this is how I'd like to end it! (If you know me at all, this probably shouldn't surprise you) If you don't like it-I may be up to writing an alternative ending-maybe! But I believe this is the last chapter! So with that in mind-here we go!**

The bar became eerily silent as the patrons watched Maura throw the door open and storm out. They turned their attention to Jane. _What the hell just happened? _She sat there, eyes wide. _Did she just-and then I-and then she just-what?_ Jane couldn't believe what she had just heard. More_ than a friendship? _ A taller man came over to her and sat across from her.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" he asked pointedly.

"Uh-well I-I don't know what to do!" she said.

"GO AFTER HER!" the entire bar seemed to echo with the patrons' simultaneous response.

Jane shot up and ran out the door. "Maura wait!"

_I am so-completely unintelligent!_ Maura thought to herself as she continued down the sidewalk. The rain was pouring down her body, soaking her to the bone. _Why was I so-impulsive!_ She let out an exasperated grunt. _And it's all her fault!_ Maura clenched her fists and kept walking.

"Maura wait!" she heard a faint voice call out to her over the rain. She turned to see a soaking Jane come running after her. Maura kept walking. "Damnit Maura wait!" Jane called.

She turned around quickly and stopped. "What do you want Jane?"

"Well for starters I want you to quit looking at me like you want to punch my lights out."

Maura remained unmoved.

"Come on Maur! What's your problem?"

Maura strode up to Jane and stood toe to toe with her. "You Jane Rizzoli! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" she shouted.

"I said I was sorry!" she spouted. "I can only do so much!"

"Do you see? Right there! What you just did-oh forget it!" Maura turned away from Jane and continued to walk away.

Jane caught up and grabbed her by the wrist turning her to face her.

"Maura just tell me what you want!"

"I want you, you idiot!" Maura stood inches away from Jane. "I want you-" she stopped and shook her head. "I want you! And you haven't even noticed! It's not like I was being subtle!" She stated.

"Maura I-"

"Jane-don't." Maura held her hand up. She sighed. "I'm in love with you Jane. I'm in love with my best friend, the only friend I've ever had and I can't handle it any more, nor can I stay quiet any longer on the matter." She took a deep breath and wiped the rain droplets off her face. "And I just-can't believe that you haven't figured it out! You're a detective for Christ's sake! One would think that you would have enough common sense to put two and two togeth-

Jane had had just about enough of Maura and her talking. She grabbed the small doctor by her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. She ran her hand through the doctor's hair. When she finally pulled away, she put her forehead against Maura's and sighed. "I love you too you dumb genius!" she whispered. "And for the record, I'm not a mind reader-"

Maura laughed. "Jane it's impossible to read minds!"

"It also seems impossible for you to shut up."

'Jane I-"

"Hey Maura-"

"I'm shutting up." Jane laughed as she kissed the doctor again. _There is no way in hell I'm ever going to let her go. _

"Jane-" Maura pulled away.

"Hmm." She asked.

"How's your back?" he doctor asked seductively.

"Oh hush!" Jane laughed as she kissed her once more.

Jane shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She put a hand to her forehead and looked around. _What the- _She looked over to see Maura laying on her backside, fully clothed. She began to stir.

"Jane-are you alright?" she asked as she rubbed her hands over her face.

_Holy shit-it was all just-a dream? _"Uh-I'm fine-just uh-whew. Just had a crazy dream, that's all."

"Oh, well alright then." Maura said as she slid out of bed. "I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like something?"

"Coffee. Coffee would be great."

"Alright." Maura replied as she shimmied into the kitchen. Jane sat back in the bed and let out an exasperated breath. " Hey Maura-I have something to tell you!"

**And there it is! The epic conclusion! Thank you guys so much for staying with me! As always, tell me what you think!**


End file.
